Kilominitic
The Kilominitics, who later became known as the Pure Combines, is a species native to a planet named Valia, the same homeworld of the Humans, they were apart of the Kilominitic Empire before being called Pure Combines, The Empire of the Combine Race, The United Combine Republics, The Grand Imperial Union of the Combine Race where they saw the destruction of their home universe and a large chunk of its' population slaughtered as a result, their final form of government there were apart of, independently, from outside forces was the Empire of Combined Races, now it's apart of the Multiversial Federation. it's been known that both the Kilominitics and Humans are created by the Edanians. Etymology History Before Its Civilization Era Evolution (Creation by Edanians) Paleolithic History During Its Civilization Era much of its history was dominated by the Human-Kilominitic Wars, a series of brutal wars between Humanity and the Kilominitics that in some ways didn't fully end until the Second Multiverse War eons after its' initial start. Tribal Wars Industrialization Human-Kilominitic Wars Kilominitic Unification War More Human-Kilominitic Wars The Great Human-Kilominitic War The Great Kilominitic Civil War Kilominitic Reunification War Last Major Human Kilominitic War 58 Million Years of Peace between the Humans and Kilominitic The Olkimanic Univeral War Pure Combines Rule of the Empire of the Combine Race The First Multiverse War The Combine Remnant War The Second Multiverse War Home Universe Destruction Home Universe Recolonization Infection Wars Multiversal Federation Member The Third Multiverse War Appearance Generally Human-like in nature but having more 'Arctic' colorization for its' skin tone and hair color, ranging from Snow White to Stone Gray to Charcoal Black, while its' eye color generally is more on a Red-Grey-Black range. Kilominitics also tend to be taller then Humans, in fact, they generally tower them, having heights ranging from 2.4 Meters (8 Feet) to 3.7 Meters (12 Feet), but the species does suffer genetics disorders like Dwarfism and Gigantism, although what classifies the two differs greatly from Humans classifications, for Kilominitics, one may suffer Dwarfism if one is under 2.1 Meters (7 Feet), and one may suffer Gigantism is one is over 4 Meters (13 Feet). Kilominitics have two sets of fangs that stick out of their mouths somewhat similar to that of a Saber-tooth Tiger, their mouths as a whole also tend to be more on the carnivious side as their front row teeth have a much more profound sharp look to them while their back teeth, while meant for griding, also has subtle points as well. Kilominitic eyes also differ greatly from Humans from both how the pupil is shaped and how the eye itself function, their eyes largely have vertical slit pupils in them and if one puts a light source to their eyes, Kilominitic pupils tend to reflect back, indicating that the species has Tapetum Lucidum in their eyes, resulting in the species having excellent night vision. Biology Anatomy Genetics Life cycle Race and ethnicity Psychology Consciousness and thought Motivation and emotion Society and culture Sexuality and love Much like humanity, sexuality has important social functions: it creates physical intimacy, bonds and hierarchies among individuals, besides ensuring biological reproduction. Kilominitics are one of only three primate species, the others being the bonobo and humanity, that frequently have sex outside of female fertile periods and that also often engage in sexual activity for no other purpose than pleasure and enjoyment, something that is very rare among other animals. Sexual desire or libido, is experienced as a bodily urge, often accompanied by strong emotions such as love, ecstasy and jealousy. The significance of sexuality in the human species is reflected in a number of physical features among them hidden ovulation, the evolution of external scrotum and penis suggesting sperm competition, the absence of an os penis, permanent secondary sexual characteristics and the forming of pair bonds based on sexual attraction as a common social structure. Contrary to other primates that often advertise estrus through visible signs, human females do not have a distinct or visible signs of ovulation plus they experience sexual desire outside of their fertile periods. These adaptations indicate that the meaning of sexuality in humans is similar to that found in the Bonobo, and that the complex human sexual behavior has a long evolutionary history. Kilominitic choices in acting on sexuality are commonly influenced by cultural norms which vary widely. Restrictions are often determined by religious beliefs or social customs. The pioneering researcher Sigmund Freud which relates to the Kilominitics as well believed that Humans (and Kilominitics) are born polymorphously perverse, which means that any number of objects could be a source of pleasure. According to Freud Humans (or Kilominitics) then pass through five stages of psychosexual development and can fixate on any stage because of various traumas during the process. For Alfred Kinsey, another influential sex researcher, people can fall anywhere along a continuous scale of sexual orientation, with only small minorities fully heterosexual or homosexual. Recent studies of neurology and genetics suggest people may be born predisposed to various sexual tendencies. Gender roles Northern "Fizzinijikia" Southern "Giookilia" Society, government, and politics Trade and economics War Material culture and technology Spirituality and religion Philosophy and self-reflection Science and mathematics Art, music, and literature Category:Factions Category:Races Category:Axis Category:Allies Category:Federalist Category:Delta Sword Rebels